Dear Kami-sama!
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Multipairing fic! Contains yaoi and hetero perhaps slight yuri! Who knows! Dear Kami-sama I have a confession to make! I had told you so many lies. Here is the lists of stories filled with deadly sins I've committed...


**A/N:** Well here is my first ever actual Dragon Ball story unlike the onehsot I did two years ago. For starters this yaoi so you have been bewarn! Unfortunately, I won't be putting any explicit sexual scenes on this story because of rules. Sorry guys! However you can always look on my BIO for other fanfiction accounts such as Deviantart, Live journal, and ArchiveOfOur! With that being said let's get this story underway!

* * *

 **Journal Entry 1**

 **Dear Kami-sama,**

I told myself countless of times that I didn't want to go to Earth. As far as my dad is concern, I have no choice but to go. He'd told me I just have to. Dad told me I will be living with my human grandfather, Gohan. Supposedly me and my brother Raditz were sent to Earth along with King Vegeta son, Vegeta. Sounds, awkward huh? You know cuz' their names are both Vegeta. I have seen Vegeta before but he didn't give me the time of day. Well, I couldn't blame the guy, he always seem to be busy. A little too busy especially if you ask me.

Anyways, it's the day I finally go to Earth! I can't wait!

Until then, please look after me, my dad, and oh yeah my brother Raditz as well!

Thanks Kami-sama!

* * *

"I can't wait to go to Earth! Can't you wait to see Earthlings for first time ever! Raditz this is going to he so cool! I can't wait to see them and are human grandpa Gohan too! I heard humans are like _so cool!"_ An overly happy-go-lucky saiyan boasted in a piercing falsetto voice. Predictably, one fact for sure, overexcited saiyan had vocals, nonetheless.

"Shut the hell up, Kakkarot you sound like a fucking dead squirrel! How many times have _I told you?_ You _cannot sing,_ got that?" His brother bit out, acidly. Sure, Raditz sounded mean and cruel, so much more could have been said, albeit that it didn't seem to bother younger saiyan not entirely. Probably because he's used to his brothers flippant remarks.

Arching up his left eyebrow, he stared at his brother's cold, onyx eyes in bewilderment as he saw him for once in his life _actually_ wearing human clothes that their human grandfather had given them. Leave it to gramps to make Raditz look sharp! The outfit consisted of a black suit that simply look magnificent on the older saiyan. There is more too! Hold on your seat because it is now just beginning! Usually, his hair would be a frizzy mess, however, despite it's thickness and longness, somehow, a hair stylist managed to press all of his hair. As always his hair reached at end of his thighs, possibly went past them. Oddly, the long haired saiyan always seem to have long hair.

Unlike his older brother Raditz, Kakarot, on the other hand, had spikes all over his head, framing thick eyebrows, same cold onyx eyes as Raditz but his were more meaningful. A boyish charm followed shortly behind him. Knowing full well that he also look incredibly sharp in his turquoise suit and white slacks, younger saiyan swaggered across floor as if he was on a catwalk, flashing his signature smile with tad bit show of teeth too.

"I look _so cool!_ Today's the day! Were going to Earth! I can't wait to tell everyone about Earth when we get back! I am going to see everything! Look around, make new friends, and smell the flowers. And oh spend time with gramps too as much as I can..." The younger saiyan trailed on, bouncing excitedly. His eyes shimmered in anticipation at the thought of Earth.

All in all, only thing you ever heard from Kakarot ever talked about was Earth. Admittedly, kid has a fascination about it. Only time he ever went to Earth was once, unfortunately he doesn't really remember what happen, all he knew it was fun. A one time experience.

* * *

Few saiyans could only go to Earth. Many failed to prove themselves of going to Earth, such as Bardock, and others as well. So far, it only seem like there were only five given qualified saiyans were eligible to go. Even so, some were worried. Was it such a good idea for saiyans living among humans? Most likely not but some saiyans thought otherwise. Needless to say, if they ever going to adapt anywhere, best way to do so is to have a younger generation go. In doing so, they did.

King Vegeta had sent his two sons, the eldest being named Vegeta, whereas other given the name Tarble. Each has their own objective for going to Earth. Alongside the soon to be eligible heirs of Planet Vegeta were their caretaker Nappa. Then it was Bardock's two sons, Kakarot and Raditz coming as well. Some may not know but King Vegeta and Bardock had some chemistry back then, even today their feelings for one another are mutual, it's hinted the two had some sort of relationship. Come to think of it back then the two saiyans were tight as Peanut Butter & Jelly that's the truth. Cheesy metaphor, likelihood it's true. It would be a scandal if anyone find that history's strongest saiyans had a thing for each other thus they decided it would be best if they keep this secret quiet for the time being. Oftentimes either one of two saiyans went to see each other.

Nobody knows of this relationship they had. Only a few knew, certainly would be their friends knew the most. Even their own children doesn't know of this. Very often, on a special occasion, strongest saiyans amongst Planet Vegeta would sneaked around so they could see each other. Sounds a bit like Romeo & Juliet if you ask them, they sneaked around their families to see each other. Overcome with emotions for one another the two couldn't help it, they needed each other. Greed partake in this deadly obsession. Frankly, sex, hanging out, and steamy make out sessions were there too especially when they haven't seen each other in long periods of time. Periodically, only times they ever see each or get to even meet up are to nine or ten weeks to the latest. In recent years, it was shorter than that, knowing fully well they couldn't see each other on a basic basis, the two fathers did anyway. Besides it's been a long time since they last saw each other.

Perhaps even months. Last time either one of two saiyans recalled seeing each other was few months ago. They stopped meeting up because some citizens were getting suspicious about seeing a high rank saiyan and the king together thus whatever they had going on currently had to stop for the meantime. Few days before the two saiyans had finally seen each other. Started at the end of yesterday, the second it went past midnight, it became today. Given such a rare opportunity as that, in end, two fathers forgotten they were supposed to straight home after work however when duo caught glimpse other saiyan's face, neither man, couldn't help themselves. Instead going straight home that night, unfortunately pair hooked up that night. You know when it comes to hookups there is alcohol, kissing, partying, and vulgar dancing included. More importantly, steamy sex! All in one night.

Of course their kids worried about them. Both Bardock and King Vegeta were single fathers with two sons each. Even so, neither kindreth seem to care, well not most of them. There is one who cared most of all, amongst that child happened to be Raditz. His father may not know how observant his son is but boy oh boy would he be surprise. Unbeknownst to what has might come to his father, he asked many of his friends if they seen him, most likely all say no, however he knew their lies and went hunting for him. Assumingly his father's friends thought he would eventually give up nonetheless neither has ever been so wrong. A reality check hit them dead in face! Poor boy didn't seem to give up. Taken for granted, nobody believe his father was missing instead thought otherwise. Some thought single saiyan was getting somewhere drunk. This could be true although young saiyan didn't took this into consideration.

 _Where could father be? He wouldn't drink, he just wouldn't! He promised not too! Father would never lie, father...!_

Totally entangled in a web about thoughts, oldest son of Bardock sprinted through thoroughfare in search for his father, in process, only came up with nothing. Farthest memorable words his father last said to him, he had some manners to dealt with King Vegeta.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know!


End file.
